65/3
Arapça harfli ayet metni *وَيَرْزُقْهُ مِنْ حَيْثُ لَا يَحْتَسِبُ ۚ وَمَنْ يَتَوَكَّلْ عَلَى اللَّهِ فَهُوَ حَسْبُهُ ۚ إِنَّ اللَّهَ بَالِغُ أَمْرِهِ ۚ قَدْ جَعَلَ اللَّهُ لِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Ve yerzukhu min hayśu lâ yahtesib(u)© vemen yetevekkel ‘ala(A)llâhi fehuve hasbuh(u)© inna(A)llâhe bâliġu emrih(i)© kad ce’ala(A)llâhu likulli şey-in kadrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *1. ve yerzuk-hu : ve onu rızıklandırır *2.' min haysu' : yerden *3. lâ yahtesibu : hesaba katmadı *4. ve men : ve kim *5. yetevekkel : tevekkül eder *6. alâ allâhi : Allah'a *7. fe huve : o zaman o *8. hasbu-hu : ona yeter, kâfidir *9. inne : muhakkak *10. allâhe : Allah *11. bâligu : gerçekleştirir *12. emri-hî : kendi emrini *13. kad : olmuştur *14. ceale : kıldı, yaptı *15. allâhu : Allah *16. li : için *17. kulli : her *18. şey'in : şey *19. kadren : kader, ölçü, miktar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ve onu, hesaplamadığı yerden rızıklandırır ve kim Allah'a dayanırsa o, yeter ona; şüphe yok ki Allah, yapacağı işi yerine getirir, gerçekten de Allah, her şeye bir ölçü, bir miktar tayin etmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali *Ve onu hesaba katmadığı bir yönden rızıklandırır. Kim de Allah'a tevekkül ederse, O, ona yeter. Elbette Allah, kendi emrini yerine getirip-gerçekleştirendir. Allah, her şey için bir ölçü kılmıştır. Ahmet Varol Meali *Ve onu ummadığı yerden rızıklandırır. Kim Allah'a güvenirse O, ona yeter. Şüphesiz Allah emrini yerine getirendir. Allah her şey için bir ölçü koymuştur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *2,3. Kadınların iddet süreleri biteceğinde, onları ya uygun bir şekilde alıkoyun, ya da onlardan ayrılın; içinizden de iki adil şahit getirin; şahidliği Allah için yapın; işte bu, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanan kimseye verilen öğüttür. Allah, kendisine karşı gelmekten sakınan kimseye kurtuluş yolu sağlar, ona beklemediği yerden rızık verir. Allah'a güvenen kimseye O yeter. Allah, buyruğunu yerine getirendir. Allah her şey için bir ölçü var etmiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Onu beklemediği yerden rızıklandırır. Kim Allah’a tevekkül ederse, O kendisine yeter. Şüphesiz Allah, emrini yerine getirendir. Allah, her şeye bir ölçü koymuştur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Ve ona beklemediği yerden rızık verir. Kim Allah'a güvenirse O, ona yeter. Şüphesiz Allah, emrini yerine getirendir. Allah her şey için bir ölçü koymuştur. * --------- *'Dipnot' :Âyet, bekleme süresinin sonuna yaklaşmış kadınla ilgili olarak kocasının yapacağı işleri sıralıyor. Bunlar, ya tekrar almak veya cezalandırıp zarara sokmadan boşamaktır. Her iki durumda da iki şahit bulundurmak gerekir. Yukarıdaki âyetlerde geçen talâkla ilgili emirler şöyle özetlenebilir: Boşamayı sünnete uygun şekilde yapmak, iddeti saymak, kadını evinden çıkarmamak, boşama sırasında şahit tutmak, şehadeti hak ölçüleri içinde yapmak. Edip Yüksel Meali *Ve beklemediği yerden ona rızık verir. Kim ALLAH'a güvenirse O, ona yeter. ALLAH buyruğunu yerine getirendir. ALLAH herşey için bir ölçü koymuştur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Ve onu ummadığı yerden rızıklandırır. Kim Allah'a güvenirse O, ona yeter. Allah, emrini yerine getirendir. Allah her şey için bir ölçü koymuştur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ve onu hatır-u hayaline gelmez cihetten merzuk eder ve her kim Allaha tevekkül kılarsa o ona yetişir, her halde Allah emrini yerine getirir, Allah her şey için bir mıkdar ta'yin etmiştir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Ve onu hiç hatırına gelmeyen bir cihetten merzûk buyurur ve her kim Allah'a tevekkül ederse artık O, ona kâfîdir. Şüphe yok ki Allah emrini yerine getirendir, muhakkak ki (Allah) her şey için bir miktar tayin buyurmuştur. Muhammed Esed *ve ona bütün beklentilerin ötesinde 9 bir rızık verir: Allah'a güvenen herkese O başına yeter. Gerçek şu ki, Allah, irade ettiği işi sonucuna ulaştırır: ve Allah her şey için bir ve ölçü belirlemiştir. ----------------- *'Dipnot9' : Lafzen, “beklemediği yerden”. Buradaki men ilgi zamirinin (“her kim” veya “herkes ki”) -gramatik olarak ilgili olduğu fiillerin veya zamirlerin eril (müzekker) halde kullanılması gerektiği halde- Kur’an'ın birçok pasajında görüleceği gibi, her iki cinsteki kişileri kapsadığı dikkate alınmalıdır. Bu nedenle, arkasından gelen cümleyi de kapsayan bu pasaj, hem erkekler, hem de kadınlarla ilgili bulunmaktadır. Aynı şey aşağıdaki 5 ve 11. ayetler için de geçerlidir. Suat Yıldırım *2,3. Bekleme sürelerinin (üç âdet süresinin) sonuna yaklaştıkları zaman, onları ya güzelce evinizde alıkoyun, evliliği devam ettirin, yahut güzellikle ayrılın ve bu boşanmaya sizden iki âdil kimseyi şahit tutun ve şahitliği de Allah için dürüst yapın. İşte sizden Allah'a ve âhirete iman edenlere verilen talimat, yapılan tavsiye budur. Kim Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah ona sıkıntıdan çıkış kapıları açar. Onu hiç ummadığı yerlerden rızıklandırır. Allah’a dayanıp güvenene Allah kâfidir. Allah buyruğunu elbette yerine getirir. Gerçekten Allah her şey için bir ölçü, her iş için bir vâde belirlemiştir. 2/240; 33/49 * -------- *'Dipnot' :İbn Abbas (r.a)’ya göre bu âyette hem boşarken, hem de bir talaktan sonra evliliği devam ettirmek üzere rücû ederken şahit tutmak emredilmektedir. Bir şahıs: “Eşimi boşarken de, ona dönerken de şahit tutmadım” deyince onu işiten sahabî İmran b. Husayn (r.a.): “Sen hanımını boşarken de, ona dönerken de sünnete aykırı davrandın!” demiştir. Dört mezhep imamları boşama ve rücû etmenin geçerliliği için şahit tutmanın şart olmadığında ittifak etmişlerdir. Ancak sünnete uyup şahit tutmanın ihtilafları önleyen hikmetli bir tavsiye olduğunu kabul ederler. Bu muhtevadan anlaşıldığı üzere: Allah’a hesap vereceğinden korkarak O’na karşı gelmekten sakınma, burada; sünnete uygun boşamak, iddet süresini düzgün hesaplamak, hanımını evden atmamak, ona zulmetmek için rücû etmeyi geciktirmemek, ayrılmaya karar verdiklerinde güzellikle ayrılmak, talak, rücû ve ayrılma sırasında iki adil şahit tutmak hükümlerini içermektedir. Allah böyle yapanlara kolaylık verir. Böyle yapmayanlara ise zorluklar yaratacağı anlaşılır. Öte yandan erkeğin boşadığı eşini iddet süresince evinde tutması, onun nafakasını vermesi, ayrılırken kalan mehrini vermesi, ayrıca gücü yetiyorsa ona başka bir şeyler (müt’a) vermesi elbette ona külfet getirecektir. Üstelik buna, hoşlanmadığı biri için katlanacaktır. Allah rızası için bu yükümlülüklerini yerine getirene Allah Teâlâ ihsanlarda bulunacağını vâd ediyor. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Ve onu ummadığı yerden rızıklandırır. Kim Allah'a dayanırsa O, ona yeter. Allah, buyruğunu yerine getirendir. Allah herşey için bir ölçü koymuştur. Şaban Piriş Meali *Ve Ona hiç beklemediği bir yerden rızık verir. Kim Allah’a teslim olursa o kendisine yeter. Şüphesiz Allah, emrini yerine getirendir. Allah, her şey için bir ölçü koymuştur. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Ve onu ummadığı yerden rızıklandırır. Allah'a tevekkül edene O yeter. Allah buyruğunu mutlaka gerçekleştirir. Herşey için Allah bir ölçü belirlemiştir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Ve onu hiç beklemediği yönden rızıklandırır. Kim Allah'a dayanıp güvenirse O, ona yeter! Hiç kuşkusuz, Allah, emrini yerine getirecektir. Allah her şey için bir ölçü/bir kader belirlemiştir. Yusuf Ali (English) *And He provides for him from (sources) he never could imagine. And if any one puts his trust in Allah, sufficient is (Allah) for him. For Allah will surely accomplish his purpose:(5512) verily, for all things has Allah appointed a due proportion. * ---------- *'Dipnot' :5512 Our anger and our impatience have to be curbed. Our friends and our mates or associates may seem to us ever so weak and unreasonable, and the circumstances may be ever so disheartening; yet we must trust in Allah. How can we measure our own weakness or perhaps blindness? He knows all. His universal Purpose is always good. His Will must be accomplished, and we should wish for its accomplishment. His ordering of the universe observes a due, just, and perfect proportion. M. Pickthall (English) *And will provide for him from (a quarter) whence he hath no expectation. And whosoever putteth his trust in Allah, He will suffice him. Lo! Allah bringeth His command to pass. Allah hath set a measure for all things. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *3. onu düştüğü darlıktan ve aile yüzünden çekmekte bulunduğu sıkıntılardan kurtulup çıkacağı bir yol, bir çare gösterir ve onu hatırına gelmeyen yönden rızıklandırır. Onun için boşayan da boşanan da, ayrılan da ayrılmayan da, Allah'tan korktuğu takdirde gam yemesin, Allah ona da bir çare yaratır ve ummadığı yerden nasibini verir. *Rivayet edilmiştir ki: "Resulullah (s.a.v) âyetini okumuş ve demiştir ki: "(Allah) hem dünya şüphelerinden, hem ölümün sıkıntısından hem de kıyamet gününün şiddetinden bir çıkış yolu (yaratır.)" Bir de Ebu Zerr'den şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: "Resulullah âyetini okuyordu, tekrar tekrar okumaya başladı, hatta beni uyku bastı da buyurdu ki: "Ey Ebu Zerr, insanların hepsi bunu tutsaydı, kendilerine yeterdi." Ve her kim Allah'a tevekkül ederse başına gelen herhangi bir şeye karşı O'nun kudretine itimad edip, yapacağı işte kendini O'nun emrine teslim ederek hükmünce giderse O, ona yeter. Allah onun işlerinin hakkından gelir. Hesabına kâfidir. "Yani elde ettiği şeyler konusunda Allah'a güvenirse kendisinin önem verdiği şeylerde de Allah ona kâfidir." Razî tefsirinde zikredildiği üzere onun için Resulullah (s.a.v) buyurmuştur ki: "İnsanların en kuvvetlisi olmayı arzu eden, Allah'a dayansın." Her halde Allah emrini yerine getirir. Muradını muhakkak yapar, hiç bir işinden geri kalmaz, hepsinin hakkından gelir. Hükmünü istediği gibi yürütür. Kendisine tevekkül edilse de, edilmese de yürütür. Nihayet her şeyin sonu gelir. Dünyada acı da geçer, tatlı da geçer, sıkıntı da geçer, refah da geçer. Ecel gelince takdir edilen ölüm, dakika geçirmeksizin pençesini takar, akibet gelir çatar. İyiler iyiliği ile, kötüler kötülüğü ile kalır. Herkes ameliyle toplanır. *Ancak Allah'a tevekkül de, O'nun emridir. Tevekkül edenin muradı da, Allah'ın irade ve rızasına teslim olmaktan ibaret olursa, Allah da onun mükafatını büyütür. Hakikat, Allah her şey için bir ölçü takdir etmiştir, bir sınır ve miktar tahsis etmiştir ki o şeyi ona göre yürütür. O sınır ve miktardan ileri geçirmez. Bu hüküm öyle bir kanundur ki her şey hakkında geçerlidir. Ve her şeyin hükmü, kıymeti Allah'ın ona tahsis ettiği ölçü ile uygunluk arzetmektedir. Gerçekte bir şeyi bilmek de onu, o ölçü ve sınırıyla seçmek demektir. Bu cihetle sebeplerin bir dereceye kadar kıymet ve itibarı yok değilse de, bunlar, zatî (aslî) değil, değişken ve sınırlıdır. Tesir ve hüküm onun değil, Allah'ındır. Asıl ilim ve kudretine itimad edilecek; işler, hüküm ve iradesine havale edilecek hakim, sebepler değil, sebepleri yaratan Allah'tır. Her şey geçer, leh ve aleyhte olan her sebep tükenir, takdir edilen kaderi biter, başında ve sonunda bütün kudretiyle Allah kalır. Hem Allah takdir buyurmamışsa hiçbir şey diğerinde tesirini gösteremez. Takdir buyurmuş ise, Allah'tan başka hiçbir şey de onun önüne geçemez. Ateş, Allah'ın yak dediğini kendi miktarınca dediği kadar yakabilir. Rızık da Allah'ın doyur dediğini kendi miktarınca dediği kadar doyurabilir. Demek ki sebeplere itimad sonlu, Allah'a itimad sonsuzdur. O halde kuvvet ve kesin bilgi, sebeplere güvenmekte değil, Allah'a dayanmaktadır. Tevekkül de gururla kendini sayıp koyuvermek değil, Allah'ın gösterdiği yolda gücü yettiği kadar vazifesine önem vermek, takva sahibi olmak, kusurunu itiraf ile beraber, Allah'ın kudretine itimad edip netice hakkında telaşa düşmeksizin, O'nun iradesine teslim olmaktır. Önce "Kim Allah'tan korkarsa" sonra da "Kim Allah'a dayanırsa." buyurulmasında buna bir işaret vardır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in hadisinde "Deveyi bağla da tevekkül et." buyurulması da bu mânâyı hatırlatmaktadır. Allah Teâlâ her şeye bir ölçü takdir ettiği için her şey gibi insana da gerek cinsine, gerek nevine, gerek toplumuna gerek ferdine, gerek rızıklarına gerek fiillerine, gerek sözlerine gerek hallerine hep birer miktar takdir buyurmuş ve birer sınır koymuştur ki, Allah'tan korkma ve O'na tevekkül bile o ölçü ve değer dairesinde cereyan eder. Binaenaleyh, erkeğin de dişinin de birer miktarı ve her birinin fiil ve hallerinde birer sınırı vardır. O sınırı aşmaya kalkışan kendine zulmetmiş olur. Bu suretle Allah Teâlâ, iddete, çıkarmaya, çıkmaya, kavuşmaya, ayrılığa, kederlere, sevinçlere, nasip ve rızıklara hep birer miktar ve sınır takdir buyurmuştur. Bundan dolayı boşanan kadınların iddetlerini de hayızlı, hayızsız ve hamile olup olmamalarına göre ayrı ayrı birer miktar ile takdir etmiş, nafaka ve oturacakları evleri ona uygun olarak emretmiştir. Bu sebeple "Hakikat, Allah her şey için bir ölçü takdir etmiştir." hükmü, hem kendinden öncesini hülasa ve takviye etmektedir, hem de kendinden sonrakine bir mukaddime ve tenbihtir. Allah'ın takdiri böyle her şeyi önünden, arkasından ve hatıra gelmeyen yönlerden bağlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *ve ona bütün beklentilerin ötesinde 9 bir rızık verir: Allah'a güvenen herkese O başına yeter. Gerçek şu ki, Allah, irade ettiği işi sonucuna ulaştırır: ve Allah her şey için bir ve ölçü belirlemiştir. ----------------- *'Dipnot9' : Lafzen, “beklemediği yerden”. Buradaki men ilgi zamirinin (“her kim” veya “herkes ki”) -gramatik olarak ilgili olduğu fiillerin veya zamirlerin eril (müzekker) halde kullanılması gerektiği halde- Kur’an'ın birçok pasajında görüleceği gibi, her iki cinsteki kişileri kapsadığı dikkate alınmalıdır. Bu nedenle, arkasından gelen cümleyi de kapsayan bu pasaj, hem erkekler, hem de kadınlarla ilgili bulunmaktadır. Aynı şey aşağıdaki 5 ve 11. ayetler için de geçerlidir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *3. Ve onu hiç hatırına gelmeyen bir yerden rızıklandırır ve her kim Allah'a tevekkül ederse artık O, ona kâfidir, şüphe yok ki: Allah, emrini yerine getirendir, muhakkak ki: -Allah- her şey için bir miktar tâyin buyurmuştur. *3. (Ve onu) O kendisine yönelen şer'î hükümlere riâyet eden mü'mini (hiç hatırına gelmeyen bir taraftan rızıklandırır.) karısına vereceği mihrin veya nafakanın kat kat üstünde nimetlere nail kılar. (Ve her kim Allah'a tevekkül öderse) işlerini Cenab-ı Hak'ka bırakarak ondan muvaffakiyetler beklerse (artık O) Yüce Yaratıcı (ona) o tevekkül eden kuluna (kâfidir) onu dünyevî ve uhrevî işlerinde muvaffakiyetlere kavuşturur. Kulların vazifeleri, zahirî sebeplere baş vurmaktır, sonra muvaffakiyeti de Cenab-ı Hak'tan beklemektir. Allah-ü Teâlâ, nasîp buyurmadıkça hiçbir gayret güzel bir netice vermez, ilâhî takdire uygun olan güzel bir mesai de bir ilâhî yardımın eseri olarak pek güzel meyveler verir. (Şüphe yok ki: Allah, emrini yerine getirendir.) İrâde buyurduğu herhangi bir şeyi infaz eder, mahlükatı için vücuda getirir (Muhakkak ki: Allah, her şey için bir miktar tâyin buyurmuştur.) Cenab-ı Hak'kın takdîr buyurduğu her şey ise mutlaka meydana gelir. Artık müminler için lâzımdır ki, her hususta Yüce Yaratıcıya tevekkülde bulunarak muvaffakiyetlere nail olmalarını ondan niyaz etsinler, haklarında her ne şey zuhura gelirse bir hikmet gereği olduğunu düşünerek teselli bulsunlar, bir ayrılık hâdisesinden veya bir ihtiyaç ortaya çıkmasından dolayı ümitsizliğe düşmeyip güzel bir neticeye nâiliyeti o Yüce Yaratıcıdan istirhamda bulunmalıdırlar. O Kerem Sahibi Mabut durumları değiştirendir. *"Ibn-i Abbas Radiyallahü-ü Anh'tan rivayet olunuyor ki: Avf Ibn-i Mâlikil'eşceî'nin oğlu Sâlim'i müşrikler esir almışlar, Resûl-i Ekrem'in yanına gitmiş, oğlunun esir alındığı, üzüntü ve keder içinde kalındığını söylemiş, fakirliğinden şikâyette bulunmuş, Ya Resülullâh!. bize ne emredersin demiş. Peygamber Efendimiz de sana ve eşine: Emrederim ki: Allah'tan korkun ve (La havle vela kuvvete illâ billahil'azîm)i çokça okuyun, onlar da bunu okumaya başlamışlardı, bir gün hanesinde iken oğlu gelip kapıyı vurmuş, bir de bakmış ki; Oğlu, düşmanların gafletinden istifâde ederek yüz deve veya koyun ile gelivermiş, büyük bir üzüntüden kurtulmuşlar. İşte Allah'a tevekkülün ve ondan muvaffakiyet beklemenin mükâfatı... Bu hâdise üzerine bu âyet-i kerîme nazil olmuştur.